


[Podfic] Such a Sweet Surprise by pinkwithoutplot

by alexa_dean (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Crossdressing Kink, Dominant Sam, Forced Crossdressing, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rimming, Teen Angst, Teen Sam Winchester, Top Sam, chapstick abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexa_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's chapstick keeps disappearing . . . Sam wants things he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Such a Sweet Surprise by pinkwithoutplot

**FIC:** [Such a Sweet Surprise](http://pinkwithoutplot.livejournal.com/7531.html)

**Author:** [pinkwithoutplot](http://pinkwithoutplot.livejournal.com)

**Reader:** alexadean

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean

 **Warnings:** lingerie, chapstick abuse

 **Summary:** _Dean's chapstick keeps disappearing_ . . .

LINK: [| MP3 |](http://www.fileswap.com/dl/MVSDljBwO9/Such_a_Sweet_Surprise.mp3.html)


End file.
